


Golf

by DrakeVampire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - It's a Terrible Life (Supernatural), M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Swesson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeVampire/pseuds/DrakeVampire
Summary: Sam rara vez ve perder la paciencia a su omega, esta es una de esas veces.
Relationships: Dean Smith/Sam Wesson, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	Golf

Sam Wesson había visto muy pocas veces perder la paciencia a su omega, mucho menos desde que habían descubierto que iban a convertirse en padres. Dean que siempre se había preocupado mucho por su salud y su estado físico, había redoblado sus precauciones por su cachorro. Trabajando desde casa, practicando yoga, consultando libros sobre el embarazo para estar seguro de que era mejor comer y que no, y por eso a Sam le había sorprendido tanto llegar a casa luego de trabajar y encontrarlo poco menos que furioso.

“Es porque sabe que soy mejor que él, no ha habido una sola vez que no le haya ganado” musitó Dean en respuesta a la pregunta de su alfa “por eso no me quiere allí”.

Sam tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que hablaba el omega, pero entonces vio el palo de golf apoyado contra el sofá, cerca del set de mini golf que Dean había tenido en su oficina antes de traerlo consigo a casa.

“Dean…” comenzó en un tono tranquilizante, acercándose para tomar a su omega en sus brazos. No lo admitiría en voz alta pero estaba aliviado de que estuviera hablando del juego semanal que normalmente tenían los ejecutivos de la empresa y no de algún incidente más serio.

“Tú no escuchaste como me habló, Sammy” el omega aun sonaba enojado pero su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse en el abrazo de su alfa “dijo que yo ya debería saber que es mejor para mí y el bebé mantenerme alejado del campo de golf de momento, usó ese tono”

“Y no debería haberte hablado así, concuerdo con eso pero tú sabes lo que te voy a decir…tiene razón”

“Lo sé” sonaba frustrado “lo sé y por eso estoy tan enojado, debería haber priorizado a nuestro cachorro en vez de…”

“¿De tener a alguien diciéndotelo?” Sam le acarició el cabello “Si prometes que solo serán un par de hoyos y que me avisarás si te cansas o te sientes mal entonces no tengo nada que objetar a que vayas el domingo, le hablaré personalmente si es necesario”

El alfa no podía ver el rostro de su compañero pero sabía que una sonrisa se había asomado a sus labios “iré contigo claro está” añadió y la sonrisa se transformó en una leve risilla “no tengo nada que objetar”.


End file.
